


Family Time

by startufflover



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startufflover/pseuds/startufflover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is somewhere between the end of season 2 and the begining o season 3.</p><p>Standard disclamer applay.Not my characters.</p><p>Cross post at not shadows fall at livejournal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhere between the end of season 2 and the begining o season 3.
> 
> Standard disclamer applay.Not my characters.
> 
> Cross post at not shadows fall at livejournal

It was a sad afternoon. A day like today should be prohibited from working ... but here he was ... again ... sitting at his desk signing papers ... really boring papers. ..Been the bureaucrat he hated being ... .not the soldier he loved. Forgetting it was a miracle that he was still alive after jumping an exploding transport. Having depressing thoughts about what was the point of having survived to be signing papers ... and what the hell was the point of approving bureaucratic orders if everything was going to hell ... and having circular thoughts about these feelings.

The real reason he was so upset was because it was the day after Christmas. ..and Christmas Day had been hideously more boring than this day ... and Christmas was a time to share with family ... and family was a life distance away...  
\- Enough!  
Sheridan scream out loud in the silence of his office only for himself, for there was no one else to hear. Storming out of his chair and shouted to a bewildered Ivanova that was going into his office: - Not now! I'll be in the Zen garden!

He was so eager to mourn ... shame that years of military training had castrated him the ability to express his feelings openly.

The Zen garden was a space of mental truce ... made him forget that he was separated from the cold space by just millimeters of metal. Made him regain his center of balance ... but mostly offered the opportunity to meet with Ambassador Delenn in an environment free of formalisms, raw, natural. Obviously, not all of the time the ambassador was there, but just knowing that he could found her there, improved his mood a lot.

Well, apparently today promised to be as bad as predicted to be. The Zen garden was closed for maintenance. Being the captain had its advantages, he could enter, but not the counterparty he wanted to see.

Behind the line separating the ordinary pedestrian from the Garden, he sighed heavily. Resigned and crestfallen he violated the closed order and crossed. The reality was no one was working in the garden at the time. It may be an oversight of the maintenance team, as it was, nevertheless, the day after Christmas.

Sheridan sat in one of the garden benches remaining near a water source that mimicked a small spring. It was off, but just its waters teemed with life under the surface of fish infinitely dancing in the confined space they had to survive.

Contemplating the dance of the fish he began to relax. It was really hard to see the whole grand scheme being immersed in the problem, he reflected. Perhaps the fish could realize that within its tiny space were some of the most important cogs of a complex system in bonded balance? As these fish were not only aesthetic but serving a subsistence efforts around the zen garden: They feed on aquatic plants that were in its pond, these same plants kept oxygenated water. To recirculate the pond water through the zen garden' system with fish waste, plants fed thereof.

Immersed as he was in his thoughts, he did not notice a delicate figure was positioned nearby.

\- I see you nor stop for restrictions, Captain - said Delenn with a small smile, pulling it out of his reverie.

-Is really a pleasantly surprised to see you Ambassador- He could not help saying. He smiled back in retaliation after seeing the Ambassador acquired various shades of pink on her skin.-I think there are rules worth breaking sometimes Delenn- He said, risking more personal and knowing she would understand the duality of his words.

Delenn sat next to Sheridan on the bench and wrapped solemnly a hand of him between her two hands. She looked at the hand she was holding and slowly gaze up until he was alongside his eyes and said, never wavering the look:

-You've been through a lot John ...-

Sheridan could not help smiling warmly ... it was amazing how someone so ... alien ... could make you feel at home. He placed his free hand on the small hands of the ambassador and squeezed slightly in approval.

-Thank Delenn-

Was amazing how someone as foreigner could read him so easily.

They stay in silence for some time. Delenn broke the silence in genuine curiosity, as always.

-I could swear that you almost dissect the fishes pond- said with mocking voice.

-I'm always thinking about your stardust- He replied with a more mocking tone even.

Delenn blushed again. Sheridan secretly swore to write as many possible lines that could make her vibrate scarlet at least twice for each conversation.

This time they broke the physical contact and started laughing out loud. After all he would be able to spend Christmas with family.


End file.
